stay beside me, england
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: setelah rapat besar, England memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri. Namun Amerika, orang yang tidak ingin dia temui saat itu datang menemuinya dan...   pov: england


**Title: stay beside me, England  
>Characters : England – America<strong>

**Rat: T**

**Desc: Himaruya hidekazu**

**Pov: England ( Igirisu ) **

**Time line: setelah rapat besar, England memutuskan untuk diam sejenak di Taman belakang gedung pertemuan.**

**A/N : ^_^ hai… aoi buat cerita lagi.. buat para reviewer, thanx ya buat dukungannya.. tuk masalah teknis.. er.. gomen.. Karena udah kebiasaan, susah di ubah ^_^' *dtabok. Atau~ ada yang bersedia menjadi editor dan kubayar dengan sebuah ciuman dari igirisu? *dorong igirisu chibi_dtabok amerika dan igirisu* **

**Hai2… selamat membaca…**

**-start- **

Sahabat… Keluarga… Suatu kelompok kata yang terdengar manis namun terasa pahit dan menyakitkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara dingin disekelilingku lalu membuangnya melalui mulutku. Berharap rasa lelah setelah pertemuan tadi bisa mengurangi beban pikiranku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada bangku taman dibelakang gedung pertemuan ini. Hari ini adalah hari penobatan Amerika sebagai sebuah negara yang diakui oleh kami semua. Setelah 3 jam berlalu, beberapa diantara kami ada yang langsung pulang ataupun menginap dirumah orang-orang terdekatnya.

'_Aku?'_

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menginap… dan aku juga tidak ingin segera pulang.

'_Masa lalu?'_

Ya… Benar jika dikatakan bahwa aku selalu menatap masa laluku. Bukan sebagai seorang bajak lalu, namun masa-masa dimana aku merasakan suatu hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya…

'_Perhatian dan kasih sayang…' _

Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh sekali aku mempercayai dengan hal cengeng seperti itu. Aku, England, orang yang ditakuti dan disegani, bisa kalah dengan sebuah kata 'Perhatian' dan 'Kasih Sayang' ? Sungguh, bodoh sekali!

"England? Kamu belum pulang?"

Kualihkan perhatianku pada suatu suara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku dengarkan untuk saat ini. Amerika.

"…"

Amerika meletakan tangan kanan di pinggangnya lalu duduk disebelahku. "Ya ampun, England. Kamu masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak juga" jawabku ketus seperti biasa. '_kumohon Amerika… cepatlah pulang. Aku tidak sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu…' _

"Lalu, kenapa diam saja?" kali ini Amerika menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapanku.

"Berisik! Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa!"

Rasa kesal mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Langkahku terhenti seiring kurasakan sesuatu yang menahan tubuhku untuk terus bergerak. Tangan besar Amerika menahan tangan kiriku.

"England! Aku ingin bicara sebentar!"

Kualihkan wajahku dan menatapnya. "Apa? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Sesuatu yang penting. Ikutlah denganku"

Tanpa meminta jawaban dariku, Amerika langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku kembali kedalam gedung menuju kesebuah ruangan kosong, yang sering kami pakai ketika mengadakan rapat kecil.

"Amerika! Lepaskan tanganku!" kutepis genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menghindarinya. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Amerika menatapku sejenak.

"England… Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku?"

Aku terhentak. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

'_Ya, Amerika… aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin kamu meninggalkanku…' _

"Jangan pura-pura, England! Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu jika sedang merasa sedih ataupun kesal. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, England. Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Jika benar demikian, lebih baik urus dirimu sendiri, HERO kesiangan!"

Rasa kesalku semakin memuncak. Tepat ketika aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kudengar teriakan Amerika memanggil namaku. Seketika kedua tangan Amerika mengunci kedua tanganku dan menahannya di sisi kepalaku.

"Amerika! Apa-apaan k- !"

Amerika menundukan kepalanya lalu menyandarkannya di dadaku. "…sebegitunya kamu membenciku, England?" potongnya.

"Eh?"

"Ku ulang sekali lagi. Apa kamu benar-benar membenciku, England?"

"YA! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

"JIKA IA, KENAPA SAAT ITU KAMU TIDAK MENEMBAKKU, ENGLAND!"

"A-AP…"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. '_Tidak mungkin aku bisa menembakmu, bodoh!'_

"Tolong jawab aku, England…" perlahan kurasakan getaran tubuh Amerika dan suaranya yang semakin berat. "England… apa kamu benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanku?"

Pertahanan Amerika melemah. Seketika aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya hingga menyentuh lantai. "APA-APAAN KAMU!" kurasakan wajahku memanas seiring deru nafasku yang saling memburu. "Bukankah kamu sendiri yang memulai peperangan dan meminta kebebasan kepadaku? Lalu sekarang apa lagi! Apa lagi yang ingin ka-...!"

Amerika yang jatuh menunduk lalu menaikan wajahnya dan menatapku tajam dengan… wajah penuh dengan air mata.

"England… semua kata-kata yang pernah kamu ucapkan… hanyalah suatu kebohongan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Tangis Amerika semakin mengisi ruangan ini. "Ketika aku meminta kebebasan darimu, aku berharap kamu menyadari kalau aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa permintaanku ini akan membuat sikapmu berubah…"

Amerika masih jatuh menunduk, berjalan perlahan dengan kedua lututnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Sejak kecil kamu merawatku, aku hanya bisa melihatmu perang dari kejauhan. Tiap kali aku ingin ikut denganmu, kamu selalu saja menolak…"

'_Itu semua kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Amerika…'_

"…hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri denganmu… karena aku ingin DILIHAT olehmu, England! Aku tidak ingin di anggap anak-anak lagi! Aku ingin seperti dirimu, England!"

Amerika memendamkan wajahnya kepadaku. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku bergerak dan mensejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Kedua tanganku kulingkarkan dan membiarkan dia membasahi baju hijauku.

"…Amerika…"

"…tidak bisakah kamu tetap disisiku, England? Tetap memperhatikanku seperti dulu namun tidak terus melihatku seperti anak-anak…?"

"Maaf Amerika. Jika terus berada disisimu, besar kemungkinan aku akan menyakitimu…"

"Tidak apa, England" Amerika melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku yang lebih kecil dan memendamkan wajahnya ke bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa jika menyakitkan, England. Aku akan memaafkanmu karena tidak mungkin aku akan marah kepadamu atas segala perhatian yang pernah kamu berikan…"

Tanpa kusadari wajahku kembali memanas dan airmata keluar dari sudut mataku.

"Tapi… itu akan terasa menyakitkan, Amerika…"

"Aku tidak perduli! Seberapapun dan sebanyak apapun, selama kamu tetap disisiku akan aku terima, England"

Kueratkan pelukanku seiring perasanku yang semakin meluap dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Itu akan mengganggu, bodoh!" ketusku seperti biasa.

"England… kumohon… tetaplah disisiku. Aku ingin kamu terus memperhatikanku, England. Menyayangiku seperti dulu. Tersenyum setiap kali datang kepadaku, England. Hanya kamu yang aku sayangi…"

Isak tangis kami berdua semakin mengisi kekosongan di ruangan ini. Kurasakan dekapan Amerika yang semakin erat. Sama seperti ketika aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Amerika kecil akan berlari kepadaku dan memelukku dengan erat, lalu…

"Jangan pergi, England… Tetaplah disisiku…"

Kusisir rambut pirangnya yang lebih gelap dariku dengan jari-jari tanganku. Kulanjutkan mengelus punggungnya dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Tenanglah Amerika…" ucapku dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis lagi, bodoh!"

Pelukan Amerika bukannya semakin melemah, tetapi semakin kencang.

"Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Tubuh Amerika terhentak lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kamipun saling berhadapan. Kudekatkan wajahku, menempelkan keningku dengannya dan meletakan tangan kananku diatas kepalanya. "Amerika, dengarkan aku…"

Mata biru Amerika menatapku dengan polos. Tatapan yang sama ketika dia masih kecil. Sungguh tidak bisa aku melupakannya.

"Aku bersikap demikian supaya kamu lebih mengerti bagaimana beratnya kita menanggung semua beban negara ini. Namun…"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan tersenyum.

"…aku akan tetap membantumu dan mendukungmu, 'pahlawan muda'ku…"

Tatapan Amerika berubah seketika. Kulihat airmatanya kembali keluar dan isak tangis kembali memecah. "England…!"

Amerika kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku.

'_Dasar kamu, Amerika… Walaupun kamu sudah aku 'bebaskan', kamu tetap saja merepotkanku… Tapi tidak apa, karena kamulah 'pahlawan'ku yang hanya ada didalam hatiku, Amerika…'_

**-end-**

**A/N : ^_^ thanx buat sudah membaca…**

**Hmm… R n R please..? ^_^v**


End file.
